


Подарки

by desterra



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять подарков, которые Элиот делал Паркер, хотя мог и все шесть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарки

**Author's Note:**

> Если я правильно помню, то во всём виновата Блэки.

1  
Первый подарок Паркер Элиот делает сам того не понимая. Просто они сидят в шумном сквере и ждут отмашки от Софи, просто стоит какая-то необыкновенная жара, а рядом, метрах в трёх, заманчиво блестит синим боком лоток с мороженым, на который вот уже пятнадцать минут косится елозящая по скамейке Паркер. И Элиот отчетливо понимает, как сильно ей хочется сейчас эскимо, обязательно в тёмном шоколаде, на тонкой изогнутой палочке. Он хмурится, прикидывая, держит ли Паркер мелочь в карманах, специально для таких случаев, вспоминает, в какой спешке они собирались, и решает, что нет. Вот прямо сейчас у неё с собой ни цента. А если бы даже деньги были, то... Это же Паркер, для неё что украсть, что вдохнуть поглубже - никакой разницы. Он качает головой и лезет в карман джинсов.  
\- Держи, - недовольно бурчит Элиот, протягивая выуженную купюру.  
Паркер удивленно распахивает глаза.  
\- Мне?  
\- Тебе, - проявляет чудеса выдержки Элиот.  
\- Зачем? - настороженно косится Паркер, вцепившись руками в край скамейки и нахмурив брови.  
\- Просто. Сходи вон - мороженое себе купи.  
\- Правда? - она широко, ослепительно, абсолютно по-детски улыбается, выхватывает смятую бумажку, расправляет её, аккуратно складывает и прячет в карман.  
А потом идёт и крадёт себе самое большое и вкусное мороженое.  
Элиот тяжело вздыхает, но ничего не говорит.

2  
Второй подарок получается добровольно-принудительным. Они снова работают в паре: значки, пистолеты - крутые копы. Точнее это Элиот воплощение крутизны и профессионализма, а вот Паркер... Паркер внезапно замолкает посреди горячего спора о методах воздействия на строптивого клиента, не отстояв настольную лампу, и принимается изображать неведомую статую: одна рука в воздухе, вторая у приоткрытого рта, горящий взгляд и забавно вытянутая шея. Качественный такой эффект неприсутствия.  
\- Паркер, - чуть слышно рычит Элиот и незаметно сканирует взглядом окружающее пространство, - ты чего творишь? Пошли уже, мы опаздываем.  
Вот только слова его не достигают цели, она как стояла, так и продолжает стоять, почти не дышит и уж точно не моргает. Элиот стискивает зубы, считает до трех и отслеживает взглядом причину внезапного ступора. За прозрачным стеклом витрины неброского магазинчика восседает внушительных размеров медвежонок с яркими синими глазами, широкой улыбкой и подобием бочонка в мягких, даже на вид, лапах. Элиот недоверчиво переводит взгляд с витрины на Паркер и обратно.  
\- Серьёзно? Нет, ты серьёзно? - шёпотом вопит он, затем цепляет её за руку и тащит прочь, не обращая внимания на слабое сопротивление. - У нас там дело горит, а ты...  
Паркер упрямо сжимает губы и прячет взгляд. Элиот замолкает.  
Они отлично справляются с поставленной задачей и по отдельности возвращаются в бар. Всё бы ничего, но по дороге Элиота не покидает ощущение незавершенности. Он мысленно перебирает события прошедшего дня и громко, ото всей души чертыхается.  
Открывая чуть позже дверь в квартиру Нейта, он надеется, что команда ещё не собралась или уже разбежалась и он сможет отделаться лёгким испугом. Но, увы, лимит удачи на сегодня оказывается исчерпан.  
\- Это... Что это? - сгибается от хохота Хардисон.  
Софи замирает, забыв про бокал вина в своей руке, Нейт вопросительно приподнимает бровь, а Паркер... Паркер взвизгивает так, будто только что спрыгнула в шахту лифта с семьдесят третьего этажа, и чуть не сбивает его с ног.  
\- Молчи! - рычит Элиот, уставив на Хардисона палец. - Просто молчи!  
Затем демонстративно хмурится и делает вид, что ему всё ни по чем, но где-то глубоко внутри чувствует себя странно, почти уязвимо, глядя на бесконечно счастливую, шепчущую что-то на ухо медведю Паркер. Вот уж кому действительно нет никакого дела до окружающих.  
\- А Спенс тоже хочет чаю. Правда, Спенс?  
Элиот стискивает зубы, считает до трех и молчит.

3  
Третий подарок Элиот отказывается считать таковым, потому что... Нет, серьезно, они же взрослые люди. Хотя. Паркер - взрослый человек? Ну да, смешно.  
Вообще-то, в перерыве между делами Элиот решает устроить себе мини-каникулы: предупреждает Нейта, выключает телефон и скрывается в своей квартире. Тишина и спокойствие. В первые два дня. Утро третьего начинается с грохота и сдержанных воплей. Элиот вскакивает с кровати, замирает в дверном проеме и закатывает глаза, наблюдая за тем, как успокоившаяся Паркер изучает хитрую ловушку на незваных гостей.  
\- Ты как сюда попала? - обреченно спрашивает он.  
Паркер в ответ лишь пожимает плечами и спиной выражает нежелание отвечать на глупые вопросы.  
\- Действительно, - вздыхает Элиот и поправляет упавшие на глаза волосы, - ты зачем здесь?  
\- Скучно же, - вновь пожимает плечами Паркер и лезет в кухонный шкафчик, - а где хлопья?  
\- Извини, не подготовился, - рычит Элиот и перехватывает её на пути к холодильнику, - не трогай. Ничего здесь не трогай! А лучше вообще к Софи сходи или к Хардисону, он будет рад.  
Паркер плюхается на стул и обиженно сопит. Элиот сдается.  
\- Ценных вещей в доме не держу, поэтому, будь добра, не лезь никуда, пока меня не будет.  
Ни милая улыбка, ни рьяное кивание в знак согласия, ни широко распахнутые глаза Элиота не убеждают.  
\- Значит так, будешь хорошо себя вести, получишь сюрприз, - глядя на вытянутую в струнку Паркер, Элиот поздравляет себя с удачно подобранной тактикой.  
Спустя десять минут он подозрительно осматривает кухню на следы пребывания в ней Паркер и еле заметно усмехается.  
\- А сюрприз? - недовольно хмурится она, разглядывая его пустые руки.  
\- Я же обещал, - отвечает Элиот и включает чайник.  
Паркер расслабляется и с интересом наблюдает за его перемещениями. Элиот наливает ей и себе сок, оперативно готовит бутерброды, заваривает чай и еле заметно улыбается нетерпению Паркер.  
\- Ешь.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Оставлю без сюрприза.  
\- Шантаж! - возмущается она, но послушно подхватывает с тарелки бутерброд и чуть ли не целиком запихивает его в рот.  
Элиот качает головой и открывает холодильник. Первой на стол ложится плитка тёмного шоколада.  
\- Ух ты! - восклицает Паркер и тянется за ней.  
\- Положи на место! - строго говорит Элиот, но снова сдается под несчастным взглядом. - Хотя бы чаем запивай. Проверю.  
Вскоре на столе уютно располагаются: сливочное масло, мука, молоко, яйца, сливки, сахар, шоколад и Паркер, которая трогает, нюхает, фыркает и ни на секунду не замолкает, задавая бесконечные "зачем", "почему" и "что это". Элиот грозится скорой расправой, замахивается то ложкой, то кухонным полотенцем и терпеливо отвечает на вопросы, не забывая хмуриться и выказывать недовольство её поведением.  
Бисквитные коржи получаются на удивление воздушными, румяными и очень ароматными. Крема, который Элиот успел вовремя спрятать от вездесущей Паркер, хватает впритык, а вот глазури везёт меньше. Элиот гонит Паркер смывать следы преступления - перепачканные пальцы и щёки, а сам, ругаясь, рисует из остатков глазури нечто, весьма отдаленно напоминающее морду плюшевого мишки и обсыпает бока торта разноцветным драже.  
\- Ну вот, - говорит он вернувшейся Паркер, - обещанный сюрприз готов.  
Она замирает над тортом и сияет так, слово ограбила национальный банк или встретила настоящего Санту.  
\- Это... Это же Спенс! - выдыхает Паркер и, не поднимая глаз, отколупывает жёлтое драже. - Я завтра ещё приду.  
Элиот обреченно вздыхает и разрешает себе слабость: помечтать о том, чтобы завтра, а ещё лучше прямо сейчас позвонил Нейт и срочно вызвал его на новое дело. Но всё же он не запрещает Паркер появляться у него и молча протягивает чайную ложку.

4  
Четвёртый подарок не стоит Элиоту ничего. В смысле совсем-совсем ничего, он даже пальцем не шевелит, чтобы его сделать. В сущности, именно в этом подарок и заключается.  
Работа в команде, по мнению Элиота, имеет только один минус: все их гениальные планы в один прекрасный момент идут псу под хвост. Это может быть что угодно: нечестный клиент, лишний стакан виски, разбитый телефон, Паркер или неожиданно вернувшийся хозяин загородного домика, в котором Элиот с Паркер ищут доказательства вины того самого хозяина. Сначала Элиот решает, что парень, во-первых, не промах, раз сумел незаметно к ним подобраться, во-вторых, весьма умен, раз не дал приблизиться к себе на расстояние удара. Но потом... Потом Элиот тяжело вздыхает и мысленно называет этого идиота идиотом. Нет, честно, разве можно запирать забравшихся в дом воров, не обыскав их как следует? И где запирать! В убогом чуланчике с дверью, в сторону которой даже дышать страшно, того гляди вывалится. Элиот надеется, что когда он все-таки на неё дыхнет и они выберутся, станет веселее. Вот только... Элиот смотрит на Паркер и осознает, что уже где-то видел нечто подобное. Широко распахнутые глаза, восторженная улыбка и радостное попискивание.  
\- Что? - он внимательно осматривает злосчастную дверь, пытаясь понять, что именно упустил.  
\- Ты только посмотри! Это же классика! Раритет! Я про этот замок только в книжках читала. Это...  
\- Стоп! - прерывает её Элиот. - Давай без лишней информации. Просто отойди в сторону.  
Мгновением спустя Элиот думает, что это становится привычкой. Ну, сдаваться под её умилительным взглядом. А ещё, что он за всю свою предыдущую жизнь не вздыхал столько, сколько вздыхает рядом с Паркер.  
\- Действуй, - он дает отмашку, прикрывает глаза и замирает, слушая её невнятное бормотание и отсчитывая секунды. Триста секунд спустя он качает головой, глядя на замок в её руках, и молча выскальзывает из чулана.

5 (-1)  
Пятый подарок Элиоту сделать не дают, хотя ему очень хочется.  
К слову, это дело не нравится ему с самого начала. Просто потому что... Ладно, он прекрасно осознает, что абсолютно все, кем они занимаются, те еще проходимцы, но этот... Этот совершенно особенный. Ведь кем нужно быть, чтобы оставить беременную женщину без средств, без дома, без надежды? У Элиота не хватает слов и чешутся руки. Но то, что Ренд делает с Паркер почти срывает его стоп-кран.  
\- Не надо, - говорит Нейт, - мы сделаем всё красиво.  
Элиот стискивает зубы. Сломанная челюсть в данном случае тоже кажется красивой. И ноги, определенно ноги.  
\- Надо найти Паркер, - бледный молчаливый Хардисон действует на Элиота отрезвляюще.  
Они едут к Нейту, надеясь, что Паркер там. Элиот спокоен и собран, но не перестает мысленно перебирать способы расправиться с этим ублюдком. И если план, который обязательно придумает Нейт, пойдет не так или покажется Элиоту недостаточно справедливым... Не очень хочется, но он выскребет из памяти нужные навыки и вырежет Ренду язык. А потом сломает челюсть.  
Сидящая у дивана Паркер плачет по детски тихо и обречённо. Так, что пронимает всех. Так, что желание защитить в разы сильнее, чем обычно. Льются слова, мелькают картинки, объяснения. Паркер успокаивается, но...  
\- Отрежем ему руки и голову. Да, - говорит она, - я хочу его убить. Это возможно?  
\- Да, я могу, - мгновенно реагирует Элиот и осекается под взглядом Нейта.  
Но почему бы нет? Он готов, в самом деле.  
\- Спасибо, - чуть позже говорит Паркер, неловко тычется губами в его щеку, это даже не поцелуй, и выбегает за дверь.  
Элиот недоуменно смотрит ей вслед и молчит.

6 (5)  
А ещё один подарок доставляет Элиоту особенное удовольствие. Во-первых, потому что ему начинает нравиться радовать Паркер, во-вторых, это замечательный повод для шуток.  
Начинается всё весьма безобидно: влипает Хардисон. Честно, Элиот даже не удивляется. Он почти привык, что раз в месяц, плюс-минус, у кого-нибудь из команды отказывают тормоза. Просто в этот раз очередь Алека.  
Софи звонит среди ночи и рассказывает обо всем так, что если бы Элиот не знал её лучше, то похоронил бы Хардисона к концу разговора. Он просит её успокоиться и едет в бар.  
План по спасению довольно прост: найти, обезвредить, вытащить и доставить. Отработанная схема, но на пункте "найти" она дает сбой. Нейт злится, Софи дёргает за таинственные ниточки, а Паркер просто дёргается. Элиот не может сидеть сложа руки и носится от одной обозначенной точки к другой, проверяя все возможные варианты. Поначалу Паркер его сопровождает, но в конце концов бессонная ночь и волнение выбивают её из седла, и она забывается тревожным сном на кожаном диванчике Нейта. Софи укрывает её пледом, Нейт приглушает свет, а Элиот едет проверять очередной вариант.  
Удача возвращается к ним: по последнему адресу Элиот обнаруживает четырех идиотов с пистолетами и накаченного снотворным Хардисона. С идиотами он расправляется быстро, попутно выяснив имя заказчика, с Алеком возится подольше, всё-таки он не хрупкая девушка, а сам Элиот не Кларк Кент. Запихнув безвольное тело на заднее сидение машины, Элиот звонит Нейту.  
\- Нашел, везу. Ты только встреть нас что ли.  
Вся эта возня и раздражает, и заставляет испытывать облегчение одновременно, поэтому Элиот решается: останавливает машину у цветочного магазина и покупает подарочную ленту истошно-оранжевого цвета. Много. Так, что хватает на три раза обернуть Хардисона поперек живота и завязать огромный кривой бант.  
В квартиру они затаскивают Алека вдвоем, но пристраивает его на диван, рядом со свернувшейся в клубочек Паркер, Элиот самостоятельно. Потом поправляет ленту и аккуратно теребит Паркер за плечо. Она открывает глаза...  
Да, определенно, этот подарок Элиот считает самым удачным.


End file.
